Future Queen?
by sweet-feisty-wind-vixon
Summary: NM...Bella was attacked by a bear. The pack tried their best to save her. But the injuries were big. Then came the Volturi, the three kings arrived at the scene of the pack trying to revive Bella. They turned her an claimed her as their mate. After that, everything was fine, that is until a dark source started threatening Bella. Can they overcome this dark era?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, **

** I decided, this pairing is somewhat rare that I wanted Bella in a story where she is mate to three volturi kings of the vampires. I read a story with that pairing that I fell in love with the thought so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I watched outside my bedroom window, watching little kids pass by giggling. I smiled sadly to myself. Children, I found out are very precious. Their little eyes bulging out wide with a beaming smile and a pure heart. Purer than mine. I adored them and ever since Edward Cullen left me broken in the woods I started filing flyers to those that needed babysitters and I get payed $20 a day that I watch them. I didn't care about the money but only the children.

I turned my head to looks towards the forest to see eyes glinting in the shadows. I waved my hand in greeting towards the eyes in the forest knowing it was Jacob in his wolf form. How Jacob is a wolf and how I know him you may ask.

Like I said before. Edward left me broken and then Jacob came along and fixed my broken pieces back together, hoping to restore my heart. Charlie, my dad, and Jacobs dad, Billy, were happy that me and Jacob were spending so much time together that they thought to play match maker but for the life of me, I couldn't bare the thought of dating ever again and wait to be tossed away like before. And then something happened to Jacob a week or two later. Billy said it was monotone. I found out two weeks later that Jacob was fine and ignoring me like Edward when he left me a week later. I was upset so I started ignoring everyone again and my heart was in stone another time. Jacob had tried to visit me to apologize but I wasn't having it then I came down to La Push on a Saturday to see Jacob with Sam Uley and his friends. I screamed at him and actually cussed out Sam for taking my best friend, my Sun away from me. Sam had tried to apologize but I slapped him and that's when I found out about wolves and Jake being one of them.

I sighed and turned to the door only to smile when I spotted Jake standing in the doorway, watching me with a grin on his face. "Hey Bells, want to hang out with me and Angela on the beach?" He asked me. After Jake had put me out of my depression, I decided to introduce him to my friends, and when he spotted Angela Weber, he imprinted on her and he was ecstatic and sad at the same time. He was sad because he had wanted to imprint on me because he loved me at one point but it was not to be. I had told him I loved him like a little brother and that he should not fight the imprint bond. He was glad that I was friends with Angela already and that made it all the better. I mean two of my best friends are together and I was happy for them, I mean who wouldn't. I giggled.

Jake looked at me, confusion written on his face. "What so funny Bells?" He asked me. I just gave him a secretive smile and shoved him out of my room and ran down stairs making Jake and Dad smile in amusement at my antics.

I said hi to Angela the minute I got in the back of the rabit. Angela squealed and moved her body so she could climb in the back seat with me and hugged me in delight. "Oh Bella, this is so exciting. We're so gonna have fun." She said. I grinned at her and nodded. Being with the Pack was always fun. I mean the boys all get up from around the bonfire and us girls get to see some action while the boys fight playfully. It was a really amusing sight to see when all the boys minus Sam looking like fully grown muscle men while they just wrestle around in the sand like children.

I yelped when I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up in the air and started twirling me around making me giggle. As we stopped spinning around in circles I realized it was Sam Uley that had me spinning, literally. "Hey little sister." He murmered as he put his head in the crook of my neck and sniffed my scent lightly. I giggled and pushed him towards when he started tickling my stomach. "Put a leash on your wolf over here Em."Emily giggled and nodded while she pulled Sam down to sit next to her. The bond fire was a small flame when I decided to take a walk on the trail in the forest. I turned to the pack. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk I'll be back soon." They gave me a nod and continued on with their conversation. I rolled my eyes at them when three of the boys, Jake, Sam, and Paul shouted to me to be careful and not go to far.

I carefully made my way towards the trail that was blocked by a log but i managed, only slightly with my clumsiness, to climb over it successfully. I looked around the woods and sighed, it was quiet and enjoyable, I guess with me being clumsy, I never really got to enjoy doing an easy simple hike on this type of trail. It was a past time that I liked to do ever since Cullen left me. I turned to the right when I heard rustling in the bushes a few minutes later. I watch the bushes for a few moments, thinking it was my imagination that someone or something was there. Ggrrr. My eyes became big when I saw a big huge black bear standing tall on it's hind legs, glaring at me as if I'm it's prey, and frankly, I'm not surprised since I am unarmed with anything to become a challenger. I screamed when the bear lunged at me with it's claws raised.

* * *

_**WITH THE PACK:**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a scream. Jacob lifted his head in horror. "Bella!" He said as he shifted in his wolf form. Sam wanted to _call_ Jacob back but knew he had to get there in time. Sam faced his pack members he turned to Embry. "Embry, I want you to stay with Kim, Angela, and Emily. Take them back to Emily's place while the rest of us go and see what attacked Bella." He demanded. Embry looked ready to whimper in worry over the one he like to think of as pack sister but nodded and grabbed the elbow of Kim and Emily and ushered them towards one of the trucks.

Jacob had his snout on the ground, sniffing Bella's scent and whimpered when he smelt blood. **_Follow the scent Jacob, we'll be right behind you._**Sam ordered in his mind. Jacob growled lowly in his throat when he recognize the scent of bear here in the woods. Jacob could hear his pack brothers growling in their mind link when they listened to his thoughts of the bear. Jacob sprinted on his four legs as fast as he could and saw the figure of the bear standing over a small figure that smelt like Bella. He could smell the blood a lot stronger from here. Jacob growled and jumped on the bears back, biting him and tearing it away from the one he called sister. He wrestled with the bear even when the rest of the pack arrived and yelped when the bear slammed him into a tree and felt his back sprinkle with pain thanks to new splinters.

Paul growled when he saw the bear slam his pack brother into the tree and pounced on its back, biting its ear and scratching it's skin, tearing the fur apart. The bear growled when it felt its fur and ear being torn to bits and it struggled as the wolf pack climbed on its back and biting it into pieces.

Sam carefully watched his pack brothers fight and wrestle the bear, growling occasionally and tensed when the bear nearly harmed one of his brothers. He turned to find Bella on the ground and whimpered at her condition. She was unconcious and she had scratched marks all over her face and the back of her head was making a pool of blood on the forest floor underneath her. Finally, the guys killed off the bear and was looking at the lump form of Bella with sadness and grief.

* * *

**WITH THE VOLTURI:**

Aro ran through the forest of La Push besides his brothers, searching. What they were searching was their mate. Apparently Marcus was watching the bonds between him and the rest of the Volturi and found out their true mate was alive, but something had triggered into that bond to appear before them, but what exactly?

Aro froze when the scent of human blood and wet dog washed over him and he followed that trail, the human blood enticing him. "Do you smell that brothers?" He heard them both growl. "It is our mate Aro." Marcus said. "But it looks like to me a pack of wolves is here." Caius growled. Aro frowned but nodded in agreement. "Lets go see what the problem is then." He said as they ran in the direction of the scent that was supposed to be their mate.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Was it ok? So Bella getting attacked by a bear, what reminds you guy's of that? ;)  
**

**Review please and hoped you like this chapter. **


	2. Memories of Isabella

**Hello everyone,**

**so here's chapter two to Future Queen?. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Aro jumped from the trees along with his brothers and saw the scene before them, horrified. The scent of blood from their mate was curled on the ground, blood flowing from her head onto the forest floor and the wolves were whimpering while the big grey one was growling softly. He moved a step but froze the minute the wolves turned around and growled at him and his brothers. Aro nodded to Marcus and his brother stepped forward but froze again when the black wolf, as if he's the alpha, growled lowly in it's throat. "Wolves, we apologize for trespassing your territory but we were searching for someone. You see, I have this gift, it's too see bonds of people who cares or hates each other. Then suddenly one time, I saw a bond grow and connect between me and my two brothers hear signaling our mate. When we were close to this area we smelt blood..." They growled at that and shifted closer to the girl on the ground.

Marcus raised his arms in a surrendering position. "Not to harm her, no. The scent of her blood told us that that girl you are protecting is our mate." Silence became suffocating after Marcus revealed their mate. The Black wolf gave them a questioning gaze before moving and darting into the bushes, the leaf's rustle with it's movement. To Aro and his brother's amazement, a man came out of the bushes where the wolf went in. The man gave them a hard stare. "Is this true?" He asked them. Marcus nodded. "Indeed it is true. For us vampires, finding our mate is simply through scent, the only reason we got here so fast is because the scent of her blood made our instincts want to protect her." Marcus explained.

The man was silent for a few minutes before we turned to hear the frantic heartbeat looking ready to stop. The man sighed but nodded. "Alright, you may change her. But promise me something." He looked at us with hard gaze. "Hurt our sister and you'll be burnt to ashes. And also, let us see her now and then when she has enough control." He said gently. Me, Marcus, and Caius gave a look. "Brothers?" Caius asked. Me and Marcus nodded and faced the man. "Very well, we'll let you see her once she has maintained control. And besides, we could never hurt her, she's our mate." The man gave them a pointed look but nodded and shifted back into his wolf form, the black wolf. "Obviously, he's the pack leader." Caius mumbled incoherently.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius leaned over the girl, Aro the neck, Marcus the arm, and Caius on the other arm and they grazed their teeth into the skin and bit into it, sending their venom to do the work. Aro bent down and settled the girl in his arms as soon as she started twitching in pain from the venom, but very shocking was that she hadn't started screaming. Aro looked at the girl in his arms in awe. "Brothers, this incredible." He said. Both of his brothers nodded in agreement as they watched the changing in process. The black wolf suddenly shifted, his eyes questioning them. "Usually, when a vampire sent their venom, changing a human, they are filled with pain and they usually scream during the change." He heard a couple of the wolves whimpering, especially the chocolate light brown wolf. "It should be a day or two when the change is finished so before then, we'll take our leave and put her somewhere comfortable." Aro said out loud. The black wolf nodded, looked at the girl in Aro's arms in concern before barking at the other wolves and they all trotted in the forest.

Aro gave his brothers a look and nodded and they all ran together in hopes of meeting up with their guard.

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were tense when they finally caught up with the guard. "Jane, Demetri!" Aro barked. They appeared before him, their red eyes on their mate, curiosity shown in them. "Yes master." Jane said. "I want you to get a jet ready for Italy, and make it quick. We're running out of time and we need to get the castle." He said. "Yes master." Jane said before she and Demetri disappeared.

Aro ran towards the cabin near them in the woods that Caius had found on the way and went inside the only the bedroom and settled the girl in his arms on the bed, nervously watching her twitch and moan during the change. He turn to Marcus and Caius. "Brothers, I wonder how we'll handle this." Aro said worriedly. Marcus put his hand on his shoulder's. "Don't worry Aro, I am positive, once the change is finished, that she'll recognize us as her mates. No need to worry." He said.

Aro gave an necessary sigh before Jane arrived. Aro and his brother's gave her an impatient look. "Out with it Jane." Aro said impatiently. Jane nodded. "The Jet is ready masters. We are currently waiting for your orders on the go." She said. Aro nodded to his brothers and bent down to their mate up and headed out the door. "Master, if I may?" He gave Jane a nod to go on."Who is this?" She asked him. Aro looked at his brothers and they nodded. Aro gave her a hard stare before facing the door again. "She is my and my brother's mate." He said as he left to the Jet leaving a shocked Jane behind.

* * *

_**WITH BELLA:**_

What is this pain? I thought. Fire was coursing through my veins and it burned. I remember this kind of burning and I wanted to panic but realize whoever bit me must have saved me from the bear. I wanted to scream out loud due to the pain. When will it end? I whimpered and nearly sighed when I felt a cool hand gently petting through my hair, so cool from the fire coursing through my body.

...

The fire that had started through my neck and my arms slowly traveled down my chest, narrowly missing my heart as it beat faster.

Every second, every minute of the hour, the fire kept getting hotter and hotter. The hotter it gets the faster my heart beats. I gasp in pain and shock as the fire finally leaves my body and my heart gave it's final **_thump thump thump._**

I was able to finally open my eyes and gasped at the scene before me. Everything looked brand new. The walls were a color of purple velvet that made them looked dark and soft and I could see little dust bunnies float around in the dark and I stood to my feet and and moved my hand in front of me and gasped when I found a mirror. I was pale. As pale as the Cullen's and my eyes were blood red. I had a dress that went down to my knees and it was made of silk and the color on it was red, nearly matching my new eyes.

I heard a soft chuckle and tensed as I turned towards the dark door and gasped. Three beautiful vampires were watching me in amusement. The one in the middle had black hair that went down to his shoulders and he had a shaped jaw with a round face. He was wearing a reddish black cloak that almost covered his body and he wasn't overly muscular but definitely handsome in his own way. Plus his eyes had a beautiful ruby color that shined in amusement, his dark brow raised. I turned to the left and another man had black hair as well, though more way than straight. He was a bit more muscular than the middle vampire but still even more gorgeous, his eyes ruby with an interesting emotion swirling in them. I turned to the right and I nearly gasped once again. This man was like snow. Cold, beautiful, and his hair was white, definitely close to the color of snow. He had shoulder length hair and his eyes had a cold glint in them but they soften when he caught my gaze.

The vampire in the middle held his hand out, as if wanting to hold mine. I narrowed my eyes at him but for the life of me, I could lower my defenses and let him get close to me. I gave him my hand.

_**Aro:**_

My brothers and I watched as our mate's heart gave its final thump and her red eyes opened. She gave a silent gasp as she looked at her surroundings and froze upon seeing herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, I admit. She was pretty as a human but even more so as an immortal. It made her look so exquisite after her change. I gave a light chuckle in amusement at her antics, making her attention upon us. We watched her red eyes widen and held her breath as she took us in. I wanted to growl as she apparently unknowingly undress us with her eyes and I wanted to know what she was thinking so I held my hand out to her slowly and waited for her to grab hold. I heard my two brothers tense beside me as if wanting her to come to them or see whether or not she'll go rampage.

She hesitated for a minute, the ruby eyes narrowing but accepting. I gasped as memories flooded my thoughts.

_"Bella!" "Bella where are you?" A woman shouted in a room full of mirrors, looking more and more like a dance studio. I watched as the woman ran to a closet as a small voice came out from behind it. "I'm here mom." She said. I gasped at the small beauty of my and my brothers mate. She was such a cute child, luckily that cuteness stayed with her. I watched the woman, who looked to be her mother, bent down and hugged the child to her chest, looking relieved. "Don't run off like that sweetie. You gave me a scare." She said as she curled her hair in her fingers gently. "Why'd you run off in the first place. " She asked. "You were being such a good dancer." The girl, Bella, gave out a huff at her mom with a face. "Mom, I suck at dancing. I can't do it, I'm too clumsy."  
_

_"Isabella! Come here and meet Billy!" A girl of four years old that looked like Bella ran out of the house and ran towards a man, who had the looks of her father."Yes daddy." She said. A boy round her age, possibly a year younger grinned widely at the girl and started clapping his hands. _

_**Marcus:**  
_

I watched Aro held onto our mate's hand as he watched the memories with his gift. Me and Caius tensed when we heard him say, "Isabella!" He gasped out as he finally let go of her, making her whimper at the loss of contact, I smiled at her gently and she calmed down once she gazed at me. "Brother?" Caius asked. "Her name is Isabella dear brothers. And I think she has some type of shield as her power cause I watched two or three memories but then it comes up blank after that." He said with an excited glint in her eyes. Isabella. I sighed longingly. Isabella works perfectly for her. Means beauty in _Latin_. I smiled widely at the woman before me and knew then and there we are going to have the strongest of bonds that no one could ever dream of.

* * *

**Hello everyone. **

**I finished the second chapter. I had planned on making it longer but it would have taken me a lot longer to update so I put bits and pieces in this chapter. Let me know if you guy's want me to make a repeat chapter for chapter three but with more details and everything. **

**So please review for questions and such and I'd be happy to answer in the next chapter. :) Hope you liked this one. :)**


End file.
